


Недетские игры

by Deathfeanor



Category: Kaya (Musician), Moi Dix Mois
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Kaya (Schwarz Stein)/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	1. I

В кофейне было почти пусто. Несколько посетителей сидели далеко друг от друга, и можно было подумать, что они тут только вдвоем. Ярко светило солнце, и приходилось щурить глаза, чтобы защитить их от яркого блеска. Занавески, едва закрывающие половину окна, ничуть не помогали в этом.

Мана, невольно щурясь, глядел на Кайю, сидящего напротив. Вернее, глядел не на него, а на его руки, крепко сжимающие чашку с какао. Не то чтобы это было какое-то очень интересное зрелище, просто, если поднять глаза, их ослепит бьющий в окно свет, а смотреть в сторону казалось грубым. Впрочем, в том, как его визави грел руки о чашку, было что-то трогательное и уютное.

Последние несколько месяцев Мана очень дорожил этим уютом. Рядом с Кайей он чувствовал себя спокойно, именно поэтому они проводили столько времени вместе. Увидев Кайю впервые, Мана почти влюбился в него. Конечно, не в полном смысле этого слова, он вовсе не думал о чем-то таком, и все же — Кайя его привлекал, и гораздо сильнее, чем многие другие. О них говорили, что они очень похожи, но Мана в ответ на подобные предположения только пожимал плечами: он-то прекрасно понимал, что все дело как раз в том, насколько они разные. Хотя Мана в обычной жизни и выходил из привычного фанатам образа, он всегда оставался собой — сдержанным, строгим к себе и другим, всегда безупречным. Разумеется — вопреки сплетням — он не был неулыбчивым аскетом, но даже в пылу веселья оставался верен себе. Что бы ни происходило, он оставался Маной. Что же касается Кайи… Hime исчезала, как только Кайя снимал накладные ресницы и начинал смывать грим. В обычной жизни он вел себя, как ребенок. По-детски радостная улыбка, звонкий, словно колокольчик, голосок, детские же повадки, какао и фрукты, мягкие игрушки, смех, открытый всему миру взгляд. Именно это делало его такой желанной для Маны компанией. Рядом с ним было легко и спокойно.

Кайя обращался к нему почтительно, добавляя к имени «сама», но в его устах это вежливое «сама» звучало так, как у любого другого прозвучало бы «тян». Конечно, Кайя восхищался им, и это тоже добавляло приятности в их общение. Его комплименты всегда были искренними, без тени подхалимажа. Неизменное уважение к себе — вот что еще привлекало Ману. Нельзя дружить с человеком, которого не уважаешь, нельзя уважать того, кто сам себя не уважает, — в этом Мана был совершенно убежден.

Они виделись так часто, как только могли; бродили по улицам и паркам, сидели в кофейнях. Кайя поглощал невозможное количество какао и сладостей, смеясь, говорил, что никогда не толстеет, поэтому будет есть, что хочет. Мана только едва заметно улыбался, любуясь светившимся от детской радости лицом. Джинсы и рубашка с небрежно расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами придавали облику Кайи что-то по-хулигански отчаянное.

Говорили обо всем: о погоде, о планах и мечтах, о моде, о музыке, — делились последними новостями. Кайя не брезговал и сплетнями. Он легко сходился с людьми, у него было множество друзей и просто знакомых, которые свободно рассказывали ему, что говорят о нем или еще о ком-то. Разговаривая, Кайя кокетливо наклонял голову, глядя чуть исподлобья на собеседника, поминутно отхлебывал из чашки, после чего облизывал губы.

Мана невольно любовался им, едва заметно улыбаясь, и Кайя, видя его улыбку, улыбался в ответ. В то же время Мана заметил в его взгляде что-то серьезное, даже напряженное. Кайя вдруг быстро посмотрел на свой телефон и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Мне пора идти, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он. — Проводите меня, Мана-сама?

Они вышли на улицу, на ходу болтая о чем-то, как и обычно. Кайя звонко смеялся; глаза его искрились. И, как будто в шутку, он вдруг взял Ману под руку. Раньше Кайя себе таких вольностей не позволял, и Мана удивленно взглянул на него, но тому все было нипочем. Он все так же улыбался и щебетал что-то о новой песне, которую он пишет, о том, как вчера виделся с Камиджо, о новых костюмах.

Они дошли до угла и остановились в тени дома, чтобы попрощаться.

— Я поймаю такси, — сказал Кайя. — Спасибо, что проводили, Мана-сама.

Кайя снова улыбнулся. А дальше произошло нечто, что в планы Маны никак не входило. Он вдруг оказался прижат спиной к стене, а лицо Кайи было так близко, что еще немного, и можно коснуться его губ… Даже сквозь два слоя верхней одежды Мана чувствовал биение его сердца. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы поцеловал Кайю, но тот вдруг рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и отстранился от Маны. Еще мгновение — и Кайя впорхнул в подъехавший к остановке автобус, и только его и видели.

Мана ошалело глядел перед собой, пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. Щеки пылали, а сердце билось так, что любой кардиолог поседел бы, вздумай он пощупать его пульс. Нечеловеческим усилием он все-таки взял себя в руки.

— Чертов мальчишка… — пробормотал он. — Что за выходки…

Он облизал пересохшие губы, провел рукой по лицу, глубоко вздохнул. Мир стал прежним. Глупая шутка, выходка наглого мальчишки, стоит ли придавать значение?..


	2. II

В комнате было невыносимо жарко. Мана скинул с себя одеяло, но легче не стало. Ему буквально не хватало воздуха. Впрочем, не только духота не давала ему покоя… Он встал и открыл окно; только тогда, когда потянуло сквозняком, он смог немного расслабиться. Он вернулся в постель, снова забрался под одеяло и задремал было, но в памяти тут же всплыл сегодняшний эпизод. Сон как рукой сняло. Чертов мальчишка! Надо, надо было впиться в его губы, они еще пахли шоколадом, в уголке рта еще была крошка от пирожного, он так небрежен, этот мальчишка, впиться в его губы, целовать его, пока он не начнет задыхаться, сжать его в объятиях, чтобы знал, чтобы понял раз и навсегда, с кем имеет дело. Мана почувствовал, что его тело отозвалось на эти мысли сильнее, чем ему хотелось бы. Снова накатил жар, и одеяло отправилось на пол. Он гнал от себя сладостное видение, но бесполезно. Отогнать от себя жаркие, липкие видения не было никакой возможности. Тогда он поддался — хотя бы в своем воображении только — искушению… В конце концов, никто не видит сейчас его, его слабости. И тело вздрагивает почти до боли, а потом расслабляется полностью. Только потом… жаль было испачканной простыни.

— Идиот… — прохрипел Мана, неизвестно к кому обращаясь.

Уснуть ему удалось только на рассвете, но и во сне он не мог отделаться от мыслей и соблазнительных картин, услужливо подкидываемых фантазией.  
«Черт тебя побери, — подумал он, проснувшись. — Хочешь поиграть? Отлично! Следующий ход будет за мной».


	3. III

Какое-то время Мана делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Кайя, казалось, вообще не помнил о своей выходке, или же она для него ничего не значила. Мана был уверен, что так дела и обстояли, и все-таки просто оставить все как есть он не мог.

Несколько дней спустя у Кайи было выступление, и, как часто случалось, Мана пришел к нему в гримерную. Это не вызвало ни удивления, ни подозрений, поскольку было в порядке вещей. Кто же запретит владельцу Midi: Nette навестить своего протеже?

Кайя заканчивал переодеваться, когда Мана появился в дверях его гримерной. Стирая остатки макияжа, Кайя повернулся к гостю.

— Мана-сама. — Он широко улыбнулся.

Мана коротко кивнул. Всколыхнулись воспоминания: весенняя серость улицы, губы Кайи так близко, что можно почувствовать вкус шоколада, звонкий наглый смех. Таких выходок Мана не спускал никому, и сейчас ему хотелось только одного — поставить зарвавшегося мальчишку на место.

В гримерной они были вдвоем. Кто-нибудь мог войти, но пусть их! (Все равно ходили уже самые разные слухи, о которых Мана был прекрасно осведомлен. Поэтому — черт с ними, никто бы даже не удивился…)

Кайя только и смог что охнуть от неожиданности, когда Мана со всей своей силой прижал его к стене. Он даже не успел удивиться, откуда у этой «хрупкой девушки» столько силы. Мана припал к его губам. Целовал жадно, как пьют. От Кайи пахло духами и лаком для волос. Когда Мана оторвался от него, Кайя глядел на него удивленно, словно не понимая, что происходит.

— Мана-сама… — хрипло прошептал он.

В ответ Мана бросил на него быстрый взгляд, как бы приказывая замолчать, и нарочито медленно, растягивая удовольствие, стал расстегивать на нем рубашку. Провел ладонями по его плечам и груди. Про себя подивился рельефности мышц. Когда же Кайя потянулся к нему, спокойно и четко сказал:

— Не здесь.

Еще раз провел рукой по широкой груди и, не говоря ни слова, вышел. Если бы ему пришло в голову обернуться, он бы увидел, какая довольная улыбка озарила лицо Кайи.


	4. IV

То, чего Мана так никогда и не узнал, это — почему Кайя затеял играть с ним. Потом уже, когда это все приобрело совсем другой оборот, они об этом не говорили. Кайя уже и сам не верил, что так было… но все это потом. А пока же — правда заключалась в том, что Кайя Ману ненавидел. Молчаливость и безупречные манеры он объяснял для себя высокомерием и презрением к людям, на которые Мана — по его мнению — не имел ни малейшего права. Снисходительность Маны по отношению к нему и вовсе оскорбляла его. Покровительство этого человека казалось ему унизительным. Но нельзя же послать куда подальше Ману. Это злило еще больше.

Знал бы Мана, как его протеже изо всех сил старался вывести его из себя, уязвить, оскорбить! Но Мана не только не знал об этом, он даже принимал все это за детскую непосредственность и симпатию. Кайя бесился про себя. Все, чего он хотел — это пошатнуть спокойствие признанного гения visual-kei, уязвить его самолюбие так, чтобы вся его молчаливая спесь слетела в мгновение ока. Кайя наугад ткнул в предполагаемое слабое место Маны и — попал. Как ошарашено, с каким гневом глядел он тогда! Этот не-поцелуй был для него пощечиной. И, конечно, Мана взбесился. Кайя не зря так старательно вслушивался в доносившиеся до него сплетни. Есть то, к чему никто просто так не подступится: потому что Мана выпьет с вами, примет приглашение пройтись по магазинам, будет поддерживать беседу, но никогда он не позволит лишний раз прикоснуться к себе, никому нельзя посягать на его тело. Легко же было пошатнуть его спокойствие!

Кайя мог поклясться, что Мана не только взбесился таким посягательством на свою персону, но хотел, действительно хотел вполне определенного продолжения… Oh-la-la. Спать с ним Кайя, конечно, не собирался, но и останавливаться — тоже.

Пока Кайя питал свою ненависть и радовался первой победе, Мана был вполне доволен собой. Но кое-что ему покоя не давало. Во-первых, его смущала собственная реакция на мальчишескую выходку. Сейчас, когда он уже успокоился, все случившееся казалось вздором, не стоящим внимания. Во-вторых, его тревожила мысль о том, что Кайя подумал о случившемся в гримерной. Бог его знает, что этот мальчишка мог вообразить! Но не извиняться же перед ним! Это, право, было бы просто смешно… И все-таки…

От размышлений его отвлек телефонный звонок. Звонили на домашний телефон. Значит, это кто-то из своих: мало кому был известен его номер. Он снял трубку.

— Мана-сама? — раздался знакомый звонкий голосок.


	5. V

Кайя сидел в кресле, поджав ноги, ел клубнику, сок стекал по холеным пальчикам, и он жадно слизывал его, стараясь не упустить ни капли. Мана заставлял себя ждать. Неужели после всего, что между ними было, он посмеет не явиться? Кайя задумчиво поглядел на часы. Какого черта! Почему он должен сидеть здесь и ждать его, как собака хозяина? Еще несколько дней назад ему было бы все равно, а теперь…

После памятной сцены в гримерной Кайя позвонил ему и пригласил — чисто по-дружески — к себе. Хотелось довести его до крайней точки, показать себя во всей красе и — оттолкнуть, оттолкнуть так, чтобы навсегда запомнил. Но вышло все совсем иначе, совсем-совсем по-другому…

Голос Маны тогда звучал как-то непривычно, как-то зло и горько. Кайя не мог знать, конечно, что Мана за секунду до звонка думал о нем, о том, что произошло в гримерной и тогда на улице; что злился он на себя за глупый и бессмысленный поступок. А вот, что Кайя знал, но почему-то сбросил со счета, что Мана помнил о давешнем поцелуе и о том не-поцелуе, что реакция на них была вполне определенная… Вспомни Кайя об этом, он бы понял, что Мана, пока ехал к нему, снова и снова прокручивал в голове обе сцены и довел себя до такого состояния… Но он был так увлечен своей идеей, что не обращал внимания на такие мелочи.

Кайя взглянул на часы. Мана опаздывал уже так, что это было просто неприлично. Позвонить ему? Много чести! Кайя взглянул на себя в зеркало. Не мальчик, а картинка. Зеркало было огромное, выше его роста. Он купил его, чтобы, примеряя костюмы, лучше видеть и образ целиком, и мелкие детали. Именно перед этим зеркалом Кайя крутился, когда Мана приехал — тогда, несколько дней назад, в совсем другой жизни…

Мана подивился тому, что дверь была не заперта. Тихо проскользнул в комнату. Кайя стоял перед зеркалом, примеряя новое платье. Платье еще не было дошито и держалось преимущественно на булавках. Правый рукав сполз с его плеча, открыв часть спины. Кайя не обернулся (в огромной юбке, которая норовит с тебя упасть, это не так-то просто сделать), через плечо бросил взгляд на гостя и улыбнулся. В зеркале он увидел, как вытянулось лицо Маны, как жадно глядели на него темные глаза. Это был миг триумфа. По лицу Маны было видно, что он покорен, сражен наповал!

Краткий мир торжества… И вдруг горячие от нетерпения губы прижались к его шее. Как жадно, как горячо он целовал его, с какой злобной страстью срывал с него платье.

Кайя невольно поежился при воспоминании о том, как обжигал зеркальный холод его тело. Мокрые от пота ладони скользили по гладкой поверхности — не зацепиться ногтями, не удержаться на ногах… А потом Мана увлек его на пол, прямо на останки шикарного туалета. Обычно сдержанный, Мана оказался страстным любовником. Страстным, требовательным, ненасытным и сильным. И это перечеркивало всё, что было до…

— Мана-сама, — хрипло проговорил Кайя, глупо улыбаясь и стараясь отдышаться, — вы порвали мне платье.  
— К черту… — таким же хриплым голосом отозвался Мана. — Я сошью тебе новое…

И вот теперь — он сидит тут, как привязанный, и ждет его. Мог хотя бы позвонить, предупредить, что задерживается. Кайя почувствовал, что к горлу подступают обидные слезы. Он же обещал! Так почему же?

— Дурак, не вздумай плакать из-за него! — сказал он самому себе.  
— Из-за кого?

Мана так неожиданно появился, что Кайя чуть не свалился с кресла и чуть не подавился клубникой.

— Так из-за кого ты собрался плакать? — Мана нежно провел рукой по его волосам.  
— Уже ни из-за кого… — тихо ответил Кайя.


	6. VI

Просто поразительно, думал Мана, как сильно могут измениться человеческие отношения, как может измениться — всё. Когда-то он мог появиться с Кайей на публике, и никакой шепоток за спиной не вывел бы его из равновесия. Теперь же… О, люди могли думать, что угодно, говорить, что угодно, но им ни к чему знать, что происходит в действительности. И если бы только это! Пока они гуляли по улицам или сидели в кафе, Кайя болтал без умолку, и, казалось, ему даже неважно, слушает ли его Мана. Теперь все переменилось! Кайе нужно было, чтобы говорил Мана. Если они по каким-то причинам долго не виделись, Кайе непременно нужно было знать, скучал ли по нему Мана, сильно ли, думал ли. После же того, как Мана однажды в порыве нежности прошептал: «Я тебя люблю» и услышал в ответ: «Я тебя тоже», разговоры о чувствах получили первостепенное значение. Кайе нужно было постоянно слышать, что его любят и как любят. Мана в этом плане был довольно косноязычен; ему большого труда стоило привести речевой аппарат в соответствующее слову «люблю» положение, а уж развивать тему он, тем более, был не способен. Любовь, думал он, не терпит лишних словоизлияний. Все эти бессмысленные речи только мешают. В конце концов, языку можно найти более интересное занятие. Мана пытался донести эту мысль до бой-френда, но безуспешно. Кончилось все тем, что он начал раздражаться.

— Оставь меня в покое, — говорил он, и в голосе его слышалась усталость.

Кайя обиженно и демонстративно ложился спать на диван в гостиной. Правда, ближе к рассвету Мана просыпался оттого, что кто-то обдавал горячим дыханием его шею и жалобно всхлипывал на ухо. В предрассветных сумерках было видно, как дрожат мокрые от слез ресницы. Мана притягивал любовника к себе и целовал в губы. Подчеркивая свою обидчивость и неприступность, Кайя не сразу отвечал на поцелуй. Но рано или поздно сдавался. Мана стискивал его в объятиях. Кайя изгибался под ним и даже не стонал, а как будто шипел, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину. Его щеки еще были мокры от слез, но обида уже проходила, и он полностью и безраздельно отдавался…

Причины такого поведения были для Маны загадкой. А между тем… Жгучая ненависть сменилась любовью; все в одночасье изменилось, и это пугало Кайю. Он боялся, что Мана однажды отвернется от него, разлюбит. Страх терзал его ежеминутно. Даже в самые счастливые моменты не исчезало щемящее чувство, что все может рухнуть в любую секунду. Ему нужно было слышать, знать, чувствовать, что он нужен и любим. Он не мог спать, если Маны не было рядом, боялся сделать что-нибудь не так и потерять его навсегда. И не будь Мана так неразговорчив, когда дело доходило до душевных бесед, Кайя бы все ему объяснил; но он немел под холодным взглядом, молча проглатывая обиду. Иногда они серьезно ссорились. Кайя плакал. Мана, видя его слезы, только больше злился. Ссора кончалась хлопаньем дверью и швырянием (в нее же) первого попавшегося тяжелого предмета. Кайя с замиранием сердца ждал звонка от Маны, не выдерживал и звонил первым. Они мирились. И никогда Кайя не чувствовал себя так хорошо и спокойно, как во время примирения, лежа рядом с любовником в постели и прислушиваясь к стуку его сердца. Мана чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, открывал глаза, Кайя еще сильнее прижимался к нему и шептал, жарко выдыхая ему в лицо слова: «Я люблю тебя…» Мана улыбался в ответ и тянулся губами к его губам. «Я знаю, — шептал он. — Я тебя тоже…»

Конечно, так было не всегда. Ссоры были, в общем-то, редки. Был сонный, со слипшимися после сна глазами, Кайя, сладко потягивающийся и улыбающийся во весь рот. Были все те же кофейни, и Кайя, все так же сжимающий чашку. Только теперь Мане приходилось бороться с желанием взять его руку и поднести ее к губам. Но он сдерживался и потом, когда они шли домой, в каком-нибудь безлюдном переулке мягко, едва заметно касался губами его губ. Поцелуй был мимолетный, но даже так Мана успевал заметить, как прикрывает Кайя глаза, и тень от ресниц падает на его щеку. И совсем потом, когда они оставались одни, он брал его лицо в ладони и целовал его, нарочито медленно, даже как будто лениво. Кайя пытался спровоцировать его на более активные действия, но Мана не торопился. Поцелуй длился так долго, как только возможно. Потом он целовал его шею — тоже очень медленно — и плечи; рубашка летела на пол. Кайя выгибался под ним, поддаваясь сначала неторопливым, а потом все более настойчивым ласкам. Мана замирал от нетерпения, когда горячие сильные руки пробирались под его блузку. Он чувствовал, как напрягается под пальцами позвоночник, дыхание перехватывало от желания. А потом Кайя оказывался на полу, стоя перед ним на коленях. Он был очень хорош в том, что называется французской любовью. Мана просто с ума сходил. Каждое движение языка и губ Кайи отзывалось в теле фейерверком ощущений.

Кайя довольно улыбался, облизывал губы. Он прижимался к Мане всем телом. Мана гладил его по волосам и лицу. Кайя довольно щурился и улыбался. Он знал, что скоро получит свою порцию удовольствия.

Он был прекрасен, податлив, ненасытен. А главное — это был его, только его Кайя… его — целиком и полностью.


	7. VII

Кайе было скучно. Что только Мана находит в этих старых ужастиках? Музыка унылая, реплики приходится читать самому, монстры какие-то глупые и совсем не страшные, а больше смешные. Но Мана сидит и смотрит. И, кажется, отвлечь его может разве что землетрясение. Хотя и это — весьма сомнительно.

Мана сегодня пребывал в меланхолическом настроении, и Кайя уже почти жалел, что явился к нему без приглашения. Мана не любил незваных гостей, но Кайя почему-то решил, что на него это не распространяется. Они не виделись около недели, и Кайя не удержался. Но когда он пришел, получил только мутный взгляд и вялое «проходи». Мана старательно вел себя так, словно рядом никого. Он хотел посмотреть кино, и его любовнику приходилось теперь сидеть рядом с ним и подавлять зевоту…

В конце концов, Кайе надоело. Он поднялся с дивана и вышел из комнаты, но, оказавшись в темном коридоре, вдруг понял, что ужастик был не таким уж и нестрашным. Ему стало не по себе. Он поежился. В коридоре никого не было, но почему-то ощущалось присутствие кого-то или чего-то. Кайя постоял в нерешительности: вернуться ли к Мане или проявить характер и уйти на кухню пить чай в гордом одиночестве? Коридор был темный и длинный. (Мана и в дизайне своего жилища оставался любителем готики и ужастиков.) А Мана был за дверью — хоть и погруженный в созерцание экрана, но живой и теплый. Кайя мысленно выругал себя и вернулся на диван перед телевизором. Прижался к Мане и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты что? — спросил Мана тихо.  
— Мне стра-а-ашно, — пожаловался Кайя.

Мана молча кивнул и больше ничего не сказал. Кайя мысленно взвыл: ну как можно так бесчеловечно относиться к любимому человеку?! К нему тут со всей душой, а он!

— Мана-а-а… — жалобно протянул он. — Мана-а-а…  
— Замолчи, ты мне мешаешь! — Мана не очень вежливо отодвинул его от себя.  
— Ну и ладно! — Кайя демонстративно обиделся и сел на другой конец дивана. — Тебе эти страшилища дороже меня, — буркнул он.  
— Это потому, что они не действуют мне на нервы, — невозмутимо отозвался Мана.

От обиды Кайя чуть не разревелся, но ограничился тем, что разок всхлипнул. Только теперь Мана, наконец, удостоил его взглядом.

— Потерпи десять минут, — сказал он.

Кайя смирился. Если уж Мана решил отключиться от мира на такой короткий срок, то можно и потерпеть, конечно. Десять минут Кайя сидел смирно и тихо, даже честно пытался смотреть фильм и получать от него хоть какое-нибудь удовольствие. Но на экране происходило что-то непонятное и скучное. Нет, ну как, как он может смотреть эту фигню?! Ведь полная же чушь! Правду говорят, что Мана — извращенец. Только вот мало кто знает, почему именно он извращенец…

Когда киносеанс кончился, Мана встал и подошел к окну. Раздвинул шторы, впуская в комнату солнечный свет. Кайя поморщился, на секунду поняв, каково быть вампиром. Уже через мгновение он обнимал Ману и прижимался щекой к его плечу.

— Чаю хочешь? — спросил Мана, гладя его по волосам.  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Кайя, вспомнив, что он, вообще-то, обиделся.  
— У меня торт есть. Шоколадный.

Кайя уже готов был сдаться, но… Он высвободился из объятий и нахмурился.

— Мне, по-твоему, сколько, пять лет? И вообще, я на диете.

Мана только пожал плечами. Он был не в настроении играть в Кайины любимые игры типа «доведи Ману до белого каления».

— Как хочешь. Сам съем.

Мана ушел, оставив Кайю наедине с его детскими обидами. Пять лет? Да, Кайя, пожалуй, тебе именно столько. Его детские игры, конечно, могли быть очень милы, но чаще раздражали. Вот как сегодня. Ну, что, в самом деле, обижаться? Ну, пусть сидит и дуется, если ему так хочется.

Ровно через пять минут Кайя появился на кухне и вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Он был весел и, счастливо улыбаясь, уплетал торт за обе щеки.

— А как же диета? — съязвил Мана, не удержавшись.  
— К черту диету! — Кайя ничуть не смутился.

Мана улыбнулся. «Мальчишка, — подумал он с нежностью. — Какой ты еще мальчишка…» Все-таки он любил эту детскую непосредственность и непоследовательность. И сколько бы не бесился, мог все простить за один такой вот момент.


	8. VIII

Они начали встречаться весной, провели более или менее прекрасное и безмятежное лето, и теперь, в самом начале осени, Мана вдруг чувствовал, что что-то не так. Но что именно изменилось, он понять не мог. Впрочем, кое-что он отметил.

Во-первых, он стал обращать внимание на сплетни. О его любовнике говорили много, и едва ли десятая часть всего этого приходилось на разговоры о творчестве. Чувствуя что-то тревожное, Мана вслушивался в грязный поток сплетен, слухов, домыслов и просто анекдотов и начинал всерьез задумываться, не правда ли все это.

Во-вторых, Кайя так плотно вошел в его жизнь, так легко добивался желаемого, что Мана начинал бояться, что впал в зависимость от него. Тот день, когда Кайя явился к нему без приглашения, стал первым шагом к этому. Поначалу Мана еще крепко держал свои позиции, но постепенно Кайя начинал одерживать верх. Сопротивляться Мана уже не мог. Он еще держал лицо, еще не сдавался без боя, но ведущую партию исполнял уже не он.

Однажды Кайя (далеко не в первый раз) заикнулся о том, что устал скрывать их отношения. Мана, конечно, повторил все то, что уже сто раз говорил; но на самом деле он просто держался за эту прихоть, чтобы хотя бы частично быть хозяином положения.

Но в остальном все было хорошо. Кайя, ласковый и податливый, засыпал в его объятиях, и, вопреки всем слухам, в такие моменты Мана не сомневался в его верности. Впрочем, ревновал он ужасно. Кокетство Кайи было сопоставимо с его красотой. И даже зная, что за авансами ничего не последует, Мана бесился. Он научился не показывать виду, но иногда все-таки ревность давала о себе знать. Он разве что не скрипел зубами, видя, как Кайя улыбается знакомым, официантам, танцорам — кому только не!

***  
Мана полулежал на кушетке, разбирая почту. Реклама, счета, письма, снова реклама… Приглашение. Мана задумался. Частная вечеринка (ни прессы, ни фанатов, т. е. — полный беспредел) по случаю дня рождения Кого-то Там-сан (Мана что, обязан их всех помнить?), обещает быть веселой (знает он эти вечеринки!).

— На двоих?.. — проворковал Кайя, заглядывая ему через плечо. — О, а мне тоже прислали. Пойдем вместе? — Кайя разве что в ладоши от радости не хлопал. — Пойдем!  
— Нет… — осторожно сказал Мана. — Я, вообще, не уверен, что хочу идти. И мое отношение к «вместе» ты знаешь.  
— Ты злой! — с обидой выкрикнул Кайя. — Думаешь только о себе!

Мана устало прикрыл глаза. Ну вот, он опять «злой» и «думает только о себе». Детская непосредственность иногда ужасно бесит. «И как это Гумберт не придушил к чертям свою Лолиту?» — подумал Мана. Он мысленно сосчитал до десяти и погасил в себе желание ответить так, как хотелось в первую секунду, не дав разгореться ссоре. Он посмотрел на Кайю и нежно погладил его по волосам.

— Не расстраивайся, мы и так почти все время вдвоем…

Кайя смирился. Но что-то подсказывало Мане, что просто так это все не кончится.


	9. IX

Утром, как раз перед пресловутой вечеринкой, они поссорились. Причина все та же: Кайя хотел выйти в свет (тоже мне, свет! — подумал Мана) как пара, а Мана хотел, чтобы его уже оставили с этим вопросом в покое.

Кайе такое пренебрежение было обидно. Неужели Мана стыдится его? Это больно било по самолюбию. Если раньше он хотел быть уверен, что Мана никуда от него не денется, то теперь ему нужно было знать, что Мана не считает их роман чем-то постыдным.

Мана иногда так странно смотрел на него, как будто вопрошая: ну, какого черта он творит? Кайе казалось, что он делает что-то не так. Но — что? От Маны ничего нельзя было добиться. И вот теперь — эта вечеринка, а Мана уперся…

Настроение весь день было отвратительным. А к вечеру испортилось совсем. Хотелось напиться.

***  
Ману он увидел сразу, как вошел. Они кивнули друг другу издали, и Мана погрузился в беседу со своим знакомым. Ах, вот как! Кайя окинул взглядом помещение. К счастью, его знакомых тут тоже было предостаточно. Например…

— Камиджо.  
— Кайя.  
— Давно не виделись.

Кайя кокетливо оправил юбку. Платье он надел, чтобы позлить Ману, а такое короткое — чтобы привести его в бешенство. Но, кажется, представлялся случай получше.

Краем глаза он наблюдал за Маной и заметил, что тот смотрит на него. Неужели ревнует? Что ж, Отелло, прояви себя.

Он широко улыбнулся, довольный быстро созревшим планом действий. Камиджо, конечно, принял это на свой счет и протянул ему бокал шампанского. Кайя выпил почти залпом. В ушах зазвенело.

— Эй, это же не водка, — засмеялся Камиджо.

Кайя только кивнул. Они, действительно, давно не виделись. Кажется, последний раз это было в love hotel-е, куда их занесло одним прохладным зимним вечером. Разумеется, это было еще до Маны. Но Кайя прекрасно знал, что Камиджо не первый год к нему неровно дышит, и какие-то там полгода и даже год не могли это изменить.

Мана уже не смотрел на попивающую шампанское парочку. Кайе стало немного обидно. А куда делась ревность?..

Сейчас ему хотелось одного — чтобы Мана предъявил свои права на него. Пусть бы даже влепил ему пощечину. Что угодно! Но, пожалуй, он слишком много выпил, чтобы контролировать ситуацию. От шампанского кружилась голова, а от Камиджо вкусно пахло духами, и он был такой красивый, такой внимательный. Кайя даже позволил ему себя поцеловать… Но Мана и на это никак не среагировал. Даже бровью не повел. «Ему все равно!» — подумал Кайя, похолодев. Он чуть не заплакал от обиды, но сдержался и сделал то, что собирался с самого начала — напился.


	10. X

Наверху обнаружилась комната, где можно было уединиться. Кайя потом так и не смог вспомнить, как именно они там оказались. Кажется, по дороге они умудрились что-то разбить. А еще, вроде бы, Камиджо оставил на его шее засос. Кайя был слишком пьян и слишком зол на Ману, чтобы сопротивляться. В общем, в какой-то момент Кайя обнаружил себя в страстных объятиях Камиджо…

Он чувствовал, что в комнате становится все жарче, что поцелуи, на которые его старый знакомый не скупился, становятся все настойчивее. Он даже позволил себе тихо простонать. Но вдруг ему сделалось противно. «Какого черта я делаю?» — пронеслось у него в голове. Руки Камиджо скользнули под юбку, и это прикосновение показалось грубым. Он хотел прекратить все это, но у него просто не было сил. Его затошнило. Хотелось оттолкнуть от себя Камиджо, вырваться и убежать куда-нибудь подальше. Но вместо этого он впал в оцепенение и не мог даже пошевелиться. Он понимал всю неотвратимость происходящего, и ему было противно от одной только мысли о том, что сейчас будет. Он как-то жалобно всхлипнул и даже шепнул что-то вроде «не надо», но Камиджо не слышал или не понял его.

Вдруг кто-то включил свет. Кайя повернул голову и увидел в дверном проеме знакомую фигуру. Нет, только не он!

Мана постоял немного, глядя на парочку, и вышел так же бесшумно, как и появился. Только теперь Кайя, наконец, вырвался из цепких рук и, кое-как поправив платье, выскочил в коридор. Мана уже спускался по лестнице. Кайя окликнул его. Мана остановился, повернулся к нему и одним выдохом, презрительно скривив губы, произнес слово, прозвучавшее для Кайи приговором: «Дрянь». И, не дождавшись ответа, отвернулся и стал спускаться по лестнице.

У Кайи ноги подогнулись, и он обессилено опустился на ступеньку.

— Мана… — слабым голосом прошептал он.

Ему было очень больно. Что-то сдавливало его грудную клетку, как тисками. В висках застучало. Все тело его как будто окоченело. Ему казалось, что у него болит все, даже ногти и волосы. Он тупо глядел перед собой, слезы текли по его щекам, но он не обращал на них внимания. Мана, его Мана, добрый, заботливый Мана ушел, ушел навсегда. И только это имело сейчас значение. Кайя уткнулся носом в колени и зарыдал в голос.


	11. XI

Мана ходил по комнате из угла в угол, как пантера по клетке, и то и дело смотрел на часы. Три часа. Четыре. Он дал себе слово, что будет ждать до пяти. Если Кайя объявится до этого времени, он… все ему простит, все.

Он разрывался от эмоций, весьма противоречивых и сильных до такой степени, что дрожали руки. Пока он добирался до дома — вернее, до квартиры своего бывшего теперь уже любовника, где и ждал его теперь, — пока ждал, обида немного улеглась, и теперь ему хотелось одного — чтобы Кайя был здесь. Он слишком любил его, чтобы все перечеркнуть. Но пусть он приедет сейчас, потому что иначе… Иначе он провел ночь… Вот об этом думать совсем не хотелось.

Мана встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать неприятные мысли. Не получилось. Все его мысли сейчас крутились вокруг только одного. Как, как он мог?! Не настолько же он был, в самом деле, пьян, чтобы совсем ничего не соображать? Что это было? Очередная выходка? Шампанское? Что? Почему, Кайя, почему?

Он просто с ума сходил от всего этого. Такой низкой, подлой измены он никак не ожидал. Да и не заслужил.

— Как ты мог?.. — сдавленным голосом прошептал он, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы. — Как ты мог?..

Мана заплакал — не первый и даже не второй раз за эту ночь. От слез легче не становилось. Он оглядел комнату, ту самую, где все началось. Огромное зеркало. Ковер с мягким ворсом. На столике валяется пара перчаток — его подарок Кайе. Все это сейчас казалось чем-то нереальным. Рисунок. Компьютерная графика.

Стрелки на часах неумолимо двигались вперед. Половина пятого. Где он? С кем? Кто с ним был там, Мана не разглядел (да не очень-то и хотелось). Может, это и к лучшему: сидеть в тюрьме за убийство желания не было…

На вечеринке Мана даже подумать не мог, что все так обернется. Ах, почему он не вмешался? Он же видел, что Кайя уже еле на ногах держится! И какая это, вообще, была глупость — все эти игры в тайный роман… А теперь вышло черт знает что. Вместо того, чтобы пресечь эту милую беседу, он дождался, когда они решат подняться наверх, и пойти за ними. Уж лучше бы не ходил. Чужая рука, скользящая вверх по бедру Кайи. Эта картина его будет преследовать теперь до конца дней. Хотя он даже сомневался, что видел это, а не вообразил: там же было темно, когда он вошел.

Не просто измена, а — пощечина, прямое оскорбление. Предательство. Выходка дрянного по природе и дурно воспитанного мальчишки. Подлость. Но теперь он, кажется, готов все простить! Только бы он сейчас вернулся домой!

Часы показывали без трех минут пять. Еще немного — и оставаться здесь будет бессмысленно. Он стал собирать свои вещи. Зубная щетка, кое-что из одежды, прочие мелочи. Он нарочно тянул время. Еще надеялся. Если бы он замешкался еще минут на несколько, он бы столкнулся с Кайей в дверях. Но этого не случилось. Он ушел, швырнув свои ключи на стол и захлопнув за собой дверь. Навсегда.


	12. XII

В подобных ситуациях Камиджо трезвел и соображал быстро. Правда, этот случай был какой-то из ряда вон. Любому ясно, что Мана не стал бы вмешиваться, если бы эта весьма пикантная ситуация не касалось лично его. И вот, что теперь, спрашивается, делать? «Вот дерьмо!» — подумал он.

Кайя уже несколько минут сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, и плечи его вздрагивали. Камиджо выскочил из комнаты вслед за ним, но успел увидеть только удаляющегося Ману… Что тут произошло, догадаться было несложно. Только ничего хорошего из этого не следовало. Камиджо растерялся. Связаться с Маной — это рыть себе могилу. А Кайя… Его было просто жаль. Хотя, честно говоря, нефиг было втягивать ни в чем не повинного человека в свои личные разборки. Нашел громоотвод. Но нельзя же его бросить тут — пьяного, заплаканного и (прости, дорогой, я случайно) в порванном немного платье.

— Кайя…- Камиджо осторожно коснулся его плеча. — Отвезти тебя домой?

Кайя поднял голову и посмотрел на него совершенно пустыми глазами.

— Домой… — глухо повторил он.

Он представил опустевшую квартиру, которая за последние полгода превратилась из только его в их дом. Он откроет дверь, и его встретит тишина. Эта картина показалась ему страшной. Оказаться один на один с пустотой, в полной тишине… Нет, невыносимо!

— Нет, — сказал он слабым голосом, — я не хочу домой.

Камиджо вздохнул. Самым правильным, наверное, сейчас было бы встать и уйти. И пусть они сами разбираются. Его, в конце концов, это все не касается. Но…

— Пойдем, — сказал он, протягивая Кайе руку, чтобы помочь встать.  
— Куда? — тупо спросил тот.  
— Баиньки пора.

Кайя машинально поднялся и оперся на любезно предложенную руку. Ему вдруг сделалось все равно, куда его ведут. Если Камиджо зовет его куда-то, то пусть.

***  
В такси Кайя вырубился. До квартиры Камиджо его чуть не на себе нес. С виду тощий, а весит…

Спал Кайя плохо. Он проснулся среди ночи, обнаружил себя в чужой квартире. Рядом дрых Камиджо. Не без вздоха облегчения Кайя отметил, что они оба одеты. Хмель уже выветрился. И без него все произошедшее выглядело еще хуже. Единственное, чего Кайя не мог вспомнить, как он оказался у Камиджо. Уход Маны — последнее, что он помнил.

Ему захотелось плакать, и он тихо всхлипнул. Камиджо проснулся.

— Ты что?..  
— Ничего. Извини. Я пойду домой…  
— С ума сошел? Спи. Ночь же.  
— Ты не понимаешь… — Кайя почувствовал, что голос срывается. — Я…  
— Не впутывай меня в это, ради бога!  
— Тогда я, точно, лучше пойду домой.  
— Кайя…  
— Мне надо побыть одному.

Домой он вернулся в начале шестого утра. На столе в гостиной лежал ключ. Мана был здесь! Ждал или только вернул ключ от квартиры? Так или иначе, он даже записки не оставил.

Кайя самым натуральным образом взвыл и, плача, повалился на диван.


	13. XIII

Мана опаздывал. На важную встречу. И как только он умудрился проспать? Он уже собирался покинуть квартиру, но, открыв дверь, обнаружил на пороге того, кого не видел уже несколько дней и видеть не хотел. Мана невольно отступил, пропуская Кайю в прихожую, хотя и не собирался этого делать.

— Мана… — Кайя жалобно посмотрел на него.

Прикрыв на секунду глаза и сосчитав мысленно до трех, Мана сжалился:

— У тебя три минуты. Я и так опаздываю. Ну?

Все эти несколько дней, что они не виделись, Мана пребывал в каком-то странном состоянии. Вернувшись в то утро домой, он проспал почти весь день. Когда проснулся, почувствовал, что в нем как будто что-то умерло. Ему больше не было больно. Было — никак. Когда он увидел Кайю на пороге, в нем ничего почти не шевельнулось. Даже удивиться получилось не сразу.

— Прости меня, — промямлил Кайя.

Теперь Ману вдруг охватила злоба.

— Простил. Теперь убирайся. У меня нет времени.  
— Мана!..  
— Я сказал: уходи.  
— Мана!

Неожиданно Кайя упал к его ногам, вцепился побелевшими пальцами в его юбку так, что ткань опасно затрещала.

— Мана… Пожалуйста! Я…

Его красивое лицо перекосилось от рыданий, голос срывался, слова давались ему с трудом. Мана слышал только невнятно бормотание и всхлипывания. Кайя ревел, как ребенок. Мана почувствовал, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Вся эта сцена была отвратительна. Мокрые щеки, перекошенный рот, болезненный румянец на лице Кайи вызывали самое настоящее отвращение, какое испытываешь при виде червяка на асфальте. Мана с силой оттолкнул Кайю.

— Прекрати!

Кайя от неожиданности упал (хотя, как думал Мана, ниже ему падать было уже некуда), разрыдался еще сильнее.

— Посмотри на себя, ты же отвратителен! — Мана презрительно скривил губы и отвернулся.

Он не знал, чего в нем сейчас больше: жалости или отвращения.

— Встань уже, — холодно бросил он.

Кайя с трудом поднялся на ноги, вытер тыльной стороной ладони слезы. Он весь дрожал и был похож на побитую собаку. У Маны вдруг возникло желание хорошенько пнуть его ногой — настолько он был жалок сейчас. Мана мог бы раздавить его. Но он подавил этот порыв. Вынул из сумки платок и протянул Кайе.

— Я никогда не смогу этого забыть, — сказал Мана.

Кайя тупо уставился на него.

— Ничего не было, поверь, — слабым голосом произнес он.

Вот теперь, впервые за эти несколько дней, Мана не просто рассердился, а пришел в ярость. Бешенство, ярость, злоба, гнев — все сразу овладело им. Он сам не верил, что говорит все это, но не мог остановиться.

— Ничего не было?! Ничего? Ты думаешь, я идиот? Я не верил ничему, что о тебе болтают. Ты хоть представляешь себе, что про тебя говорят! Пока сам не увидел, ничему не верил! Но ведь я же вас застал! Не лги мне! Не смей оправдываться! Дрянь! Шлюха! Мелкая грязная шлюха! Я мог бы простить твою привычку строить глазки всем подряд до официантов включительно! Но тебе надо было еще и трахнуть кого-то у меня на глазах. Убирайся вон! Дрянь! Гадина! Вон! Видеть тебя не хочу! К черту! Убирайся к черту!

Впоследствии Кайя так и не смог понять, что его спровоцировало: оскорбительные слова, которые из уст Маны, губы которого в принципе не могли изрыгнуть слова типа «шлюха» и «трахнуть», звучали еще более ужасно, осознание собственного унижения или что-то еще, или все сразу. Так или иначе, он вдруг с силой толкнул Ману в грудь. Тот отлетел к приоткрытой двери, ударился об нее головой, а потом стал медленно оседать на пол. Кайя, словно в замедленной съемке, видел, как Мана оседает на пол, рефлекторно поднимая руку к голове. Ему понадобилось еще несколько секунд, которые он тупо глядел на распростертое на полу тело, чтобы осознать, что натворил.

— Мана! — Кайя не узнал собственного голоса. — Мана! О боже!

Он попытался приподнять его голову, и пальцы почувствовали мокрое.

— Боже… — простонал Кайя. — Мана…

«О Господи, я его убил!» — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Мана, пожалуйста, не умирай…

***  
Потом была скорая. А больше Кайя ничего не помнил. Только то, что Мана, когда открыл глаза, даже не посмотрел на него. И собственный дикий страх перед случившимся.


	14. XIV

Мана не любил больниц. Он и без всяких там, в белых халатах, знал, что с ним все в порядке. Подумаешь, кровь. Голова же на месте. Ничего не болит. В будущем надо плотнее закрывать двери. Больше всего его заботило, чтобы инцидент не получил огласки. Споткнулся, упал, ударился. На таких каблуках можно же, действительно, упасть.

Мысли все время возвращались к Кайе. Мана не хотел о нем думать. Не хотелось возвращаться к той отвратительной сцене. Это валяние в ногах, слезы-сопли, перекошенный от рыданий рот. Нет, это уже совсем недопустимо. Насколько нужно не иметь самоуважения, чтобы вести себя так?

Он лежал, глядя в потолок, прислушивался к ощущениям. Хорошо, что обошлось без последствий. Единственная потеря — Кайя. И теперь, думал Мана, все уже кончено бесповоротно. Он помнил, как кричал на Кайю, разве что ногами не топал, как потом Кайя вдруг грубо толкнул его. Глухой удар. В глазах потемнело. Когда он пришел в себя, увидел вокруг врачей. Он даже не знал, здесь ли еще Кайя или, перепугавшись до чертиков, сбежал. Но ведь скорую кто-то вызвал?..

Дверь вдруг отворилась, и в палату проскользнул Кайя. Легок на помине. По его лицу было видно, что он не спал всю ночь или спал плохо, что даже не удосужился ликвидировать следы бессонной ночи. Мана молча взглянул на него и отвернулся. Кайя потоптался в нерешительности и подошел к кровати.

— Я… принес тебе цветы…

Мана ничего не ответил. Закрыл глаза, показывая, что хочет спать. Кайя стоял, потупив голову и, не отрываясь, глядел на него. Он отметил про себя, что Мана сейчас (бледный и как будто даже осунувшийся и похудевший, без следа косметики на лице) больше, чем когда-либо, похож на фарфоровую куклу. Он прекрасно знал, что Мана не спит, а просто не хочет с ним говорить, и, пожалуй, лучше было бы просто уйти, но что-то держало его. Он не мог простить себе вчерашней вспышки. Он должен был что-то сказать. Но слова застревали в горле, и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он так и стоял, с букетом в руке.

— Прошу, — выдавил он, наконец, — прости меня. Умоляю. Если ты меня уже не любишь, все равно… Я… я не хотел, чтобы так получилось. Я бы никогда…

Мана посмотрел на него.

— Иди к черту, — зло сказал он. — Когда-нибудь, может быть, я смогу тебя простить. Но в ближайшую тысячу лет лучше не попадайся мне на глаза. Пожалуйста.  
— Мана…

Но тот снова отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Кайя постоял еще немного. Положил цветы на кровать и вышел.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Мана осторожно сел, взял букет. Розы. Надо же. Не самый плохой подарок на прощание.

— Я люблю тебя… — прошептал он. — Прощай…


End file.
